


Sometimes, Examples must be Made

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smoking, Stonetalon Mountains, Vaginal Sex, Western Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: As the evening wound down, Ash finds out that her boring state of living is about to change when an unexpected problem arrives at her door.





	Sometimes, Examples must be Made

The rising rocky crags and deep crimson dust bowls of the Stonetalon Mountains had gone through steady changes over the years following the Cataclysm. Once a quiet region sacred to Druids and the Tauren and mostly forgotten on the continent of Kalimdor, the Cataclysm brought activity once again. Not only had a volcanic eruption destroyed a segment of the land, but the eternal conflict between the Night Elves of the Alliance and the Orc’s of the Horde spilled south into the region. While the Alliance struggled to keep up with the plot set out by the Horde’s Overlord Krom’gar, the Horde fell into their own controversy as the same general bombed a school of young Druids, not only drawing the ire of the Alliance but the Horde Warchief Garrosh at the time. The Alliance, morally devastated by the loss and defeat, pulled most of their forces back to Ashenvale only keeping a small watch on the region. After Garrosh Hellscream dispatched of his wayward subordinate, the power vacuum caused a rift of power in the region. That was when they took control.

In the months following, after sensing a region in turmoil and unguarded, the Deadlock Gang had been watching and finally sprung. A few months of guerilla strikes shrunk the Horde’s forces down to their main base. From there, the gang set up shop on the main routes and slowly constructed their empire in this insignificant region. Unlike most gangs, the Deadlock’s were a sensible bunch. Druids were allowed pilgrimage to their sacred peak so long as the appropriate tribute was given. Toll’s were collected on a person by person basis and ironically the region was safer than ever for Horde, Alliance, and Neutral parties to travel through. Disputes were handled through violent diplomacy and should anyone want to skirmish amongst themselves they were allowed, so long as the gang was left unaffected. All in all, both factions kept a quiet pair of eyes on the area, but Stonetalon was rapidly turning into a lawless west. So long as the Deadlocks didn't give the Horde or Alliance reason to send the full might of their military to take them out, they would continue their reign.

In a nice central location, high up on a plateau mountain with a beautiful view of the entire region, lay the main compound of the gang. A pair of crude elevators operated by those who wronged the gang brought anyone who belonged to the game or was about to get more intimate than they probably should with the game to their base. A couple dozen people worked, mostly employed servants for the much smaller main gang, moving about the small featureless buildings that served as housing and operations for the Deadlocks. Off to one end lay a large two-story manor surrounded by a rusted wrought iron fence. The white painted boards were slightly weathered and browned, but overall immaculate looking compared to the other buildings. Off one end, a woman stood on the balcony, watching the sunset in the very early evening. She stood of average height, a large wide-brimmed hat fitted snugly on short white hair. Her red eyes pierced out from under the brim as the mole on the side of her face was twisted downward into a scowl. Dressed down, she had a simple white silk shirt slightly unbuttoned, a red tie loosened as well. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, she turned around and walked back into the room, her leather pants hugging her body tight and her large boots clacking with each creaking board. Removing her hat and tie and hanging them next to her belt filled with ammo and leather vest she normally wore. She crouched down and opened a small cabinet out and removed a glass bottle filled with an amber liquid. Selecting a glass from the shelf she poured a hearty amount in and swirled it gently before sitting in her easy chair.

“Just once… it would be nice to get out there and shake some guy down or at least shoot something that isn’t stationary.” These days, with the war going on and threats happening far and wide away from Stonetalon, running the region became more like a job and nothing like the adventures she had dreamed about as a kid. Taking a sip from her glass she gently rolled up her sleeves and stared out the setting sun. Life had certainly become boring, but she was at least relishing in it and doing well for herself. She ran a hand through her white locks and leaned back, feeling her lids go heavy. Her breathing increased, and sleep began to take her.

Thump thump thump

Darting up in her chair, the woman glanced towards the door, eyeing her rifle perched against the wall, before addressing the person. “Yes? Who is it?”

“Ash, we have a situation downstairs.”

The gruff, rolling bass of the imposing figure on the other side of the door was unmistakable. “Are your proper madame?”

“Yes yes, come in.”

She rubbed at her eyes as she looked out, the sun now firmly set and blackened night settling in. How long had she slept? An hour? Two? She slowly stood up and sipped from her glass as she adjusted to the light coming through the door. The figure filled the entire doorway, having to duck slightly to get his horns and furry frame into the room. Tall, black-furred with red tribal tattoos adorning his body, the normally heavy clad bodyguard of Ash was instead only in a sleeping loincloth, having been caught off guard by whatever had happened.

“And? What did you find?”

The Grimtotem snorted, flashing his teeth in a smile as he jerked his thumb out the door. “You know how our supplies were seemingly going missing and numbers not matching our records? Boys caught a wagon on the way out of the southern pass trying to hit the barrens. THey are cataloguing it now but, so far that's all the missing items.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ash stood up and swirled her drink in her hands walking up to the Tauren. “And? Who was driving that wagon, Bob?” Bob winced, still unable to get over that ridiculous nickname, but pointed out of the door. “We have him set up already for you down in the living room, go see for yourself.”

Smirking, she walked by, running a hand along his furry and muscled midsection as she sipped more and went downstairs. “I’m impressed, who found him?”

“One of the Human scouts….James? Jordan? I don’t know, all these new Humans all sound the same to me.” She smirked and gestured over to the kitchen as they passed. “Once I'm done with our friend here I'll give you a little present to bring to the fellow. You know I always reward my guys for their hard work.”

Snorting in approval, the pair reached the room, opened the door opened, and entered inside. Ash’s parlour was fairly sparse, a couch on one end, a chair on the other, with a few bookcases and a table in between with windows around to see outside. Often, personal meetings were conducted, but today a different meeting was in order. Her chair had been pushed to the back of the room and replaced with a rather dull and uncomfortable old one. Two members of her crew were present, not of high rank, but she knew them at least. Sally was a cute Goblin they picked up on a contract through Everlook. Sassy, fierce, could take your head off with only one shot, she flanked the chair alongside her compatriot. Everett was relatively new, an accomplished criminal under Edwin Vancleef years ago and now out of a job, was picked up by the Deadlocks for his expertise. Wise in his years with a mop of hair rapidly greying, he held the third person in place. Sitting on the chair was a long time crew member of Ash’s. Wearing ratty, torn clothes, bruised from some punishments on the way here, his hands were firmly tied around the back of the chair and his feet around the legs. The chair was quite heavy, by design, so really only Bob or multiple people could move it. The man was thoroughly stuck, and he knew it. He started down into his lap. His dirty blonde hair covering his face.

Ash was taken back slightly, shaking her head before nodding to her two compatriots. Walking across the squeaking floorboards, her boots clacking, she took a seat in her chair and crossed her legs.”Well, I didn’t expect someone so close to me to stab me through the heart like this, but I guess its just business, isn't it?” Silence followed, only the wall clock ticking as people uncomfortably shuffled. “You have anything to say to me, Connor? After all these years in my crew, everything we did together, everything I did for you, to cheat me out like this?” More silence followed before a mumbled reply came from him. Ash sighed before waving everyone to the door. “You two can go, Bob, keep watch outside please.” As the room began to clear she held her hand up. “Everett dear, before you go, can you please show Connor the punishment we give to our double crossers if they don't face up and look me in the eye when the give their answers?” A smirk curled across his face as he marched back. Grabbing a fistful of hair he yanked his head back and with his free hand, delivered a gut-wrenching blow to his stomach. The man cried out in pain, leaning back and panting as Ash nodded to him. “That will do, see you in the morning.”

Bob closed the door and the sound of metal on wood followed by a click signified the doom of this traitor. She stared him down, still breathing heavy and really from the strike, before tipping back the rest of her drink. Reaching down to the table she grabbed a small pouch and selected a hand-rolled cigarette from inside. She placed it in her red painted lips. Unbuttoning her white silk shirt to reveal a dark lace bra underneath, before reaching into her bust and producing a small Goblin contraption. Fiddling for a moment, sparks ignited and she took a long draw, billowing smoke in his direction. “So. our supplies slowly go missing, a few things here or there missing, and people just simply account it as inaccurate and move on, no big deal right? However, week after week its the same stuff, the same portions, so we get suspicious. Boys noticed a wagon was gone and by the time we would have relayed that out to our scouts, all that would have been gone. However, they got lucky and spotted it before we had time to react. Is that the story?” Continuing to be silent, Ash growled and reached into her pant pocket and flicked a knife free from its handle. “Alright alright yes, it was true, fuck…” Scowling, she folded the knife and took another puff. “So, I have to ask you, after all these years of trust and friendship, why this, and why now?” Looking up for the first time, the regret and panic in his gaze as his bruised and bloodied face looked over. 

“I...I was done ok? I got a girl back in Westfall I ran away from. She was pregnant at the time I...I didn't know how to deal with that. Figured I join you guys, build up some equity, and leave. B-but I saw what happened when people left, they got killed. I didn't have anything to bring home, so I thought if I skimmed some off the top and made a break in the night id have something to bring home…”

Sighing, Ash took another pull and stood up, waltzing around the room and looking out various windows. “Connor dear, sweet Connor, the Deadlock’s are a family, run like a family. You know damn well I’d take a bullet for any of them.” She nonchalantly raised her silk shirt, showing the crudely stitched wound from a time in the past. “You should have came to me with your intentions in the first place. I’d have told you to go fuck yourself, but at least we wouldn’t be stuck together. Now, you leave me in a tough bind. You have been around long enough to know what happens to double crossers around here. The boys are already betting on what spot they will hang you in tomorrow afternoon. However..” Connor hung onto that last word with some hope, which was quickly dashed as the woman rounded the room and came into his gaze. Crouching down she reached out and gave him a hard pat on the cheek. “You are lucky you caught me at this point in my life…”

Blowing a thick cloud of smoke in his face, she crushed the stick in her ashtray and sat on the table, legs crossed and much closer to him. “You see, life has been very boring around here, for a hundred different reasons. Nothing coming through here interesting, mainly just keeping animals off of the main paths. Me? I haven't shot anything living in two months, it's killing me. It kills my drive to do anything. You though, you can prove to be some...entertainment for me. Something I haven’t done in a long long time.” 

Standing up she came over and flicked her knife free again. Connor grimaced at whatever painful torture he was about to endure, squinting his eyes shut before he felt a tug in his lower body. Ash had sliced the man's belt off, looping it free and discarding it, pulling the hem apart before slicing a large hole in his groin. Suddenly, a curious dread washed over him as he started to squirm. “You better sit still, unless you want me to accidentally slip and send you into a world of pain…” He slowed down and she ripped the front of his leather britches open. A couple more slices and the mains hairy manhood and testes were laid bare for her to see. “Hmm, for a double crossing scumbag, you at least pack a nice weapon. Still, I am very disappointed you weren't excited to see me, even after I unbuttoned my shirt.” She pressed her chest forward, her small but ample bust held back by her bra. “Oh c'mon, what man can't resist touching a woman’s breasts when she shoves them in his face hmm?” Her clothed bust pressed right against his cheek before she stood back and looked down.

“Hmm, it worked a little bit, but maybe the mood isn't right..” Connor was still speechless as she pulled her silk shirt off, leaving her just in her dark lace bra. Carefully she swayed in front of him as she turned, looking back and smiling. “Now a woman’s ass, I haven’t seen any man able to resist touching that.” She carefully began to undo and pull her belt free, loosening her bottoms and slowly pulling them down her sides. Being a bit of a connoisseur of lingerie, Ash not even anticipating the night she was going to have, was dressed in a match garter set in which she proudly showed off before turning back to light another cigarette. “You like it?” She asked, placing her knife on the table as she puffed into her next cigarette. “I love buying it for lovers I meet in bed. Bought with the money I make with my loyal crew.”

She glared, sauntering over as she crouched. “Still only up at half mast? You really do must have a girl back home. If its any consolation dear, its been five years. She is either dead or has moved on. I'm sure she is doing alright for herself.” Confusion turned to anger as Connor squirmed in his confines. Ash simply grinned as she took his cock and gently began to rub it. “Sssh, now-now, it's ok to be upset. I would be too if someone had just confirmed truth for me. Don’t worry, we all eventually get over a girl and move on to the next one. Seems like you might be coming on faster than anticipated.”

Her gentle stroking maintained pace as Connor’s member grew in her grip. “Never doubt a married man’s libido when he has spent years away from his lover. I'm impressed, I thought you would have already found another girl, but here you are, stiff as a virgin already.” She leaned in and stuck her tongue out, swirling around the emerged head as her hand yanked his foreskin back when she stroked. Taking just the head, she carefully sucked on it for a moment, listening for the first hot breath from the man before popping off. “See? I told you to just relax, take your mind off things, forget about that girl at home. Like I said earlier, the Deadlocks take care of each other, take bullets for one another, not from one another. Could have found a nice girl here, settled down, become a better subordinate…” Her voice trailed as her pace picked up slightly, swirling her tongue briefly again. “... you’d have joined my inner circle, we would have gotten to know each other more intimately, and tonight we would be in this room and id be bent over that couch begging you, screaming ‘Connor, oh Connor, fuck, fuck me with that big cock.’ Instead though..” She jerked him at a feverish pace, feeling his cock pulses quicken to an orgasm before ripping free, watching his cock jerk on it's own, red and bulging, precum drooling yet unable to release. “Instead, you decided that pathetic girl back home was worth more than this.” She blew smoke towards him, rubbing her cheek along his cock as he groaned in agony. “You decided that the Deadlocks were not good enough to you and you fucked us over, you fucked me over, and that’s the hardest part to swallow. I’d have much rather swallowed this cock but… you left me no choice..”

Sitting back on the table she watched him writhe as his cock began to deflate slightly from a release that was never given. Ash floated a look of remorse on her face as she shook her head. “C’mon Connor, tell me, what did we do wrong for you?”

Glancing up in shock, the man shook his head. “I...I didn’t do wrong I just… I love her I…” He sighed as Ash came back over and squeezed his cock firmly. “You love her huh? So what you are saying is you don't want to fuck me then?” She jerked him a couple of times before puffing smoke into his face and pulling her panties to the side. Wired tangly white hair neatly groomed surrounded her swollen lips, moist with lust. “I...I don't think I said that…”

“You didn’t? I could have sworn you just told me you would rather go home to some Westfall girl instead of saying ‘I fucked the head boss of the Deadlocks’, that's what came out of your mouth.”

Sweating and stammering, Connor could barely formulate his words. “I mean… I said I love her, I..I don't not want to fuck you, I mean, I wouldn't say no to a woman who wants to have sex with me I mean I...I don’t know…”

“You...don’t know? Are you serious right now? You betrayed this entire gang and are going to be executed tomorrow and you don’t know if you want to fuck me? Well, Connor.. You may be the most indecisive man I know, but I have never been surer in my life.”

Angrily she swung her legs over the chair and grabbed his member, jerking it roughly until it was once again straining. Pushing herself firmly down, she grasped at the back of the chair and sunk down. Oh, fuck….Connor… you could have satisfied me forever. Instead, you chose this path. How...how d-disappointing.” Squatting over, holding on to her cigarette and furiously rubbing at her clit, Ash rode Connor painfully long. Rolling around erratically, slamming into his pelvis every chance she got, Ashe couldn’t help herself as the man’s cock pleasured her so well while it was seemingly so uncomfortable for the man. “Our future was so b-bright. Ruling this region, wild s-sex every night, lovers until we grow old raising a family. You threw i-it away… You -a-ah fuck…” Pressing down on the man she felt her body rumble, fluids leaking around the man’s cock and all over his torn pants. She gasped and pressed her face into his neck, her sweet release oozing all over him as she glanced up. “Connor, my my, such a pleaser of women. That girl in Westfall must have been lucky from all that love you gave her over the years..”

Stepping off to a growling and woozy Connor, she slowly began to dress as she heard him groan. “Oh...what’s that? Oh… you didn’t cum? Well, I’m not totally heartless…” She pulled her shirt back on and slowly jerked him off. A few long painful moments later the man’s cock erupted much to his relief, thick globs of cum hitting even his chin, going all down his body before pooling in his matted pubic hair. “Oh.. don't complain, I let you get off, not my fault it was that painful….”

She pulled her pants back on and extinguished the cigarette, yelling out as she buttoned her shirt.

“BOB, get in here, I need you.”

The jingle of keys rang out and the Grimtotem sheepishly glanced in, having stood watch the entire time.

“Y-yes Ash?”

“Fetch a couple of guys and bring Connor outside to the firing range and have him prepared as a warning.”

He nodded and left, coming back with a burly Orc and Dwarf, who each hoisted the chair and carefully brought the fluid and partially naked man out of the front door. Bob closed it and turned around, eyes furrowed.

“Boss, can I ask you something?”

“Of course dear”

“Did you...actually love that guy? Shouldn’t you have given him a second chance to prove himself?”

Shaking her head, she laughed and gave him a hearty pat on the back. “Oh Bob, you make me laugh. I saw him at the showers one day and saw he was packing. I actually forgot until I saw a bit of a lump in his britches. Haven’t had sex for a couple of months now and well, I wanted to try something different. Naw, his girl left him a long time ago, we made sure of that, though it didn't improve his loyalty like we thought. Sometimes it's about saying the right thing at the right time to get what you want.”

The Tauren scratched at the soft spot between his horns. “Right thing, right time.”

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “Yep, learn something new every day. Go get some sleep big guy, you earned it and..Oh!” She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine, handing it to the Grimtotem. “Take this to whoever found that guy, tell him it's on me. Good Night.”

Snorting in approval, Bob squished himself through the door once again leaving Ash on her own. Instantly, she regretted telling someone to run a bath for her, but oh well, sometimes a girl has to fend for herself. A few minutes later, another drink in hand, Ash leaned back and enjoyed a warm soak in the tub next to an open window. She hummed to herself as a warm breeze came in for the hot night. Humming along, with the breeze blowing and the sounds of her men hard at work outside, the sharp staccato of a gunshot rang through her window. She curled into a smile and closed her eyes. The days might be boring, but these little bite sizes of excitement are what make life interesting. Pondering on that thought, she closed her eyes and soaked for the next bit of time.


End file.
